Seven steps to hell
by Kioshinekomata
Summary: Welcome Naruto Uzumaki and his 'normal' highschool life. This is set in modern time, Naruto has to struggle with his bullies work and his family? Wait... What? Also the abusive love of a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**so... I didn't update hikari! in October like i promised...Sorry, sorry. I was going to but i got sick and then missing school work piled on me like a avalanche. So yeah...I would've updated hikari! but I couldn't get this story out of my head so... yeah but i promise i'll try to get my other story updated! Once again i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or it's characters. I wish i did though.**

* * *

><p>They say it only takes seven easy steps to go to hell, well in my case that's not true, for me it only takes about to step through two clear glass doors. See everyone has there own personal hell, mine just so happened to be my High school. Now before you go and say 'I'm being overdramatic and just get over it.' Let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a poor orphan boy having to work 3 jobs during the day and about 5 jobs on the weekends, that's if I'm not busy. I'm a healthy 18 year old teenager that lives alone in a one bedroom apartment, and that goes to the most prestigious school in town. Akina High. The only reason I got into this school is because I worked my ass of in middle school to get away from those bastards that tormented me in there, however, me having the luck that I have, I got new tormentors that were more than happy to fill their shoes.<p>

I was about to open the doors to my school when I feel I hard shove to my shoulder and I see the pretty blue sky staring down at me. I groan when I try to get up only to have some one kick me in my stomach and have the wind knocked out of me. I wheeze for a bit before catching my breath, I stagger to get up, when I got my bearings together I weakly stare at my assaulters and frown. I'm met with six people laughing at me. Three girls and three boys, the girls were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Karin Yakushi. The three boys were, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigestsu Hozuki and finally Jugo Yakushi. It seemed that these six people made it their goal to make my life a living nightmare.

It didn't used to be this way, it all began in the second week in high school when I got 1st place in the class overall score on this major exam. Sasuke was the one who normally got 1st place but that all changed when I moved in, I guess he didn't like losing so he took his anger out on me after school in the parking lot. Yeah, I missed school for about a week after that,

"What's wrong Uzumaki? You gonna cry now?" I scoffed and spat out some blood. "Actually, it's 'Are you going to cry now?' not 'you gonna cry?' if you're going to bully someone at least use proper grammar before you do it, you stupid mother-" I was cut off when the bell rang, I smirked when that old saying popped in my head. "See ya later guys, I need to get to class." I then proceeded to run through the glass doors before the hallways were filled with people, leaving behind my attackers to be bombarded with people from left and right.

"I'm here! I'm not late, I swear!" I yell into the classroom slamming open the door. I hear chuckles from the whole class room and I feel myself blush bright red. "Ah, I see you made it here just in time...for once, Mr. Uzumaki." I smile and rub the back of my head and weakly chuckle. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei, how's life?" I heard a sigh come from him before he laughs and starts to teach, his subject, history. " Just take your seat Mr. Uzumaki." I nod before heading towards my seat when this guys turns towards me and tosses his easer at me. I duck and it hits another kid and it starts a whole arugument. "Iruka Sensei! Kiba hit me with his Easer!", a girl yelled out which Iruka sensei heard. "Kiba Inuzuka! How dare you hit another class mate, violence is not tolerated in this school!" To make his point clear Iruka-sensei tossed his chalk at Kiba's head and began to yell some more. "But Sensei, I didn't do it!" This seemed to get Iruka more pissed. "So are you calling this young woman a liar! Huh? Kiba Inuzuka! That is no way to treat a young woman!" Iruka then began to yell about how to treat a woman and that they should be treated with respect, and all that nonsense. "Iruka sensei I did toss the eraser just not at her but at Uzumaki!" At that Kiba covered his mouth when he realized his mistake. "So you admit to tossing the eraser and trying to hit another classmate, How dare you! In my class as well! You should know better than to do that! Have you learned nothing from my class!" He then begin to drone on and on about how team-mates should be treated and so on.

* * *

><p>Iruka sensei kept ranting until the bell rang and Kiba got detention for about a week as usual. I sighed as I made my way towards my next class room which was AP literature, with Kakashi Sensei. I sighed as I began to walk into his class.<p>

"Alright class! Today we get two new students in here with us today!" Kakashi sensei said after being 20 minutes late...again. I sighed as I stared at the door when no one came in. "Huh? Hello...new kid you there?" Kakashi then put his book down before walking towards the door. He walked out of the room for a bit before this girl with silver hair and crimison eyes, walked in when he wasn't looking. She put a finger to her mouth signaling us to be quiet. "That's werid she's not...Hey You! New Kid where were you and how did you get in?" Kakashi questioned pointing at the new kid.

The girl smirked before hopping onto his desk and chuckled. "When you weren't looking, gosh you let your guard down so easily, it's pretty funny actually." This got a glare from Kakashi before he sighed. "Just introduce yourself so we can begin." She nodded and hopped of his desk. "Hey y'all! Name is Aki Nokimaku, I was originally from here but moved to America with my adoptive parents, and now we moved back here. My favorite colors are black and blue, my hobbies include art, martial arts, sword dueling and music. Things I hate are bullies, stuck up people, the color pink, and that's about it. Umm future goals, I wish to become a famous graphics art designer. Any questions?" I raised my hand and she smiled at me before nodding towards me. "Umm...What part of America are you from?" She smiled before answering. "Well, we did move a lot in America, but last place we lived in before we came here was Texas." I smiled and nodded. Kakashi then cut all the other questions when he butted in. "Alright, alright you can ask her questions on your own time, now let me assign the homework before you go and goof off. Miss. Nokimaku, please take a seat where-ever you like." She nodded before looking around the room before smililng at me and making her ways towards me.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the classroom as quickly as possible, while I calmly packed my stuff up. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and saw a beaming Aki staring at me. I stare at her before sighing. "Can I help you?" She frowned at me and flicked my head. I yelled at her. "Hey what was that for!" She frowned before apologizing. "Sorry, but that was kinda rude to forget your best friend ever!" I stare at her when I was done rubbing my head. "What do you mean forgetting my best friend, I don't have friends." She frowned once more before dragging me out towards the cafeteria where everyone was having lunch. She sat me down before holding onto my hands.<p>

"Look! Naruto it's me! Ki, your bestest friend back in the Orphanage!" She then proceeded to pull her silver hair away from her eyes and I saw a miniature Aki in front of me. I saw my only friend from when I was a kid, Ki, that was her nick name when we were little because I couldn't pronounce her name. I stared at her in shocked before laughing. "Aki! You're Ki! I can't believe it, how long has it been?" however, she couldn't answer my question due to someone flinging their food at the back of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Tell me , Review this and follow etc. Tell your friends...free cookies for everyone! Sorry once again!<strong>

**KIO, out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I wrote this kinda just to get this moving along there is some funny parts in there...here and there but i swear i will get this boat somewhere...hopefully...meep**

**Meanwhile here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or it's character's I only own Aki!**

**Oh and there is swearing in this so... yea I warned you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I cringe as I feel my head throb in pain from the impact of food to the back of my head. I then frown as I hear the disgusting sound of the food hits the floor with a resounding slop. I rub my head in pain and then hear an angered growl in front of me and look up to Aki. I see her with fire in her eyes as she stood up slamming her hand of the table. "Alright! Which one of you Fucker did it! Huh! Come on out you, you punk little bitch! To scared to show yourself huh!" The cafeteria then grew quiet fast as she yelled out in fury. To everyone she looked like a short girl who just got angry, to me she looked like a mama bear protecting her cub. I shrink back a little as she yelled some more, "All right who did it come on out, or what you too scared?" She then pointed to a random guy, who ended up being the bane of my existence, Sasuke Uchiha. "You! You Emo little bastard! You did it didn't you! I bet you did it, I can see the humor and evilness in your eyes! Come on, just admit it, before I beat you to a pulp." Then a resounding smack was heard as Aki was then smacked in the face by no other than one of Sasuke's followers, Sakura Haruno.

"You bitch! Don't you dare accuse my Sasuke-kun of anything, when he is innocent! Especially to that _thing_, over there!" Aki then grabbed the hand that smacked her and twisted it. "So, Naruto is now a _thing? _Another normal being is a thing? I guess that makes you something worse than that you little whore." She then let her go, before dragging her towards me and throwing her to the ground. "Get in a bowing position, you piece of trash! Now apologize to him!" I felt my eyes widened as this happened before me. Sakura didn't do that instead she got up from the floor and brushed off her skirt. "I'm not going to do jack, why do I have to apologize to him, I did nothin-" Sakura couldn't do anything when Aki punched her in the stomach. "See, now there's where you're wrong, ONE, you called my dear friend here a _thing, _as if he is a piece of trash you walk on down the street, SECOND, don't think I didn't see the little fight this morning." She then tossed her to the ground once more. "Now apologize before I make you!" Sakura mumbled something and Aki kicked her in the stomach making her hunch over. "I can't hear you! Say it louder so we can both hear it! Hell, Yell it even, just none of your mumbling crap." She then placed her foot on Sakura's back.

She then rested her whole weight on that one foot. "We're waiting dearie." To emphasize her statement, she placed more pressure to her foot causing Sakura to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry Uzumaki!" I stare at her as she actually apologized. Aki stared at me before I nodded my head. "Apology accepted Haruno-san." Aki then released her foot off of Sakura and then dusted herself off as if Sakura held cooties or something. Heck, for all we know she might have a disease or something. I stare at Sakura and see the clothing she's wearing and cringe. 'yup it's called pinkitis.' Sakura glared at us before slowly walking away from us.

Then, there was a slamming noise that caught everyone's attention. We all turn our heads towards the east door and see the student body president walk in. He was a boy with short hair and large square glasses covering his eyes, the typical president. "Hey you there, with the sliver hair! There's no fighting in school!" Aki then pulled a needle from behind her hair and tossed it toward the direction of the president, where it then hit the wall behind him only scratching his cheek.

Aki glared at him and smiled evilly, "What was that President? I couldn't hear you?" I shivered at her glare, even though it wasn't directed towards me, I could still feel the hate coming in waves. Deep down I felt a bit sorry for the President that was caught in the cross fire of Aki's mama bear mode...Only slightly, that fucker also used to pick on me too!

* * *

><p>So Lunch ended with Aki yelling some more before the guy responsible for throwing the food, was then thrown through the cafeteria doors. I silently laughed as I watched Aki beat the shit out of the guy.<p>

We then made our way out of the cafeteria, stomach's empty and starving... well lunch went well. "Hey, Hello!" I shake my head as I see Aki's hand in front of my face and I slowly move it out of my way and tighten the strap to messenger bag. "Yea Ki? What's up?" She sighed and said "I was saying do you wanna go to my place today and finally meet the people who adopoted your precious Aki-sama!" She then stood in front of me fists at her hips standing proudly. I scoffed, laughing a bit "When did you become, My Sama?" She gave me a surprised look and then placed her hands at her heart. "You hurt me so Uzumaki! Oh Woe is me!"She then twirled her way towards me and fell into my arms. "See, now looked at what you did! You killed me! And now I die!...Goodbye cruel world!...Adios, amigos...Goodbye m-" I sighed, tired of her antics. "Alright, I think we get the picture Aki, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll go with you to your house to meet your adoptees." She smiled evilly before grabbing my hands. "GREAT! 'cause I already said you would be staying for dinner!" She then kissed my cheek and ran. I frowned and wiped my cheek off of her saliva. "Aki, gross, come on, don't do that!" She just continued running, laughing all the while. I sighed, but stopped once I felt a heated glare at my back.

I turned and found no one behind me, I stared at the empty hall-way before shrugging and chasing after Aki. All the while, feeling the heated glare at my back once more.

We were now in biology and me and Aki made our way to the back of the class. Once class stared I placed in my head phones in meanwhile Aki doing the same. The teacher came in and began speaking, I couldn't exactly hear but I read her lips here and there. Something along the lines of 'Today, project come up and grab a number.' I sighed as everyone got up to pick a number, I waited as the line died down. Me and Aki finally got up and got our numbers silently praying that we would get each other as partners.

I sighed as I sat in the seat next to my partner, wait for it...Sasuke fucking Uchiha! Oh joy! At least I'm not with a screaming banshee like Aki, yea sad enough she got stuck with Haruno, let's just say that didn't go well, still isn't.

I sighed as I began to sketch Sora from Kingdom Hearts sitting on a palm tree staring at the sky on Destiny Islands. "ra?" I frowned pulling my headphone out of my ear and looked up at saw Aki staring down at me. "Could ya' repeat that sweetheart? I didn't hear that!" I said in a really bad southern accent. Aki glared at me before repeating her question. "I said, Is that Sora?" I smiled nodding, "Yea, I just got the new 2.5 remix in yesterday and I've had my mind on it all day, so I thought I'd draw a sketch to try to get it out of my head." she then lit up and grabbed a nearby chair to talk. "Dude! That's sick! Wanna grab it on our way home to my place so we can play it?"  
>I nodded and smiled before I heard a cough to my left. "Excuse me for interrupting your little dork fest, not really, but we have to get started on our project Uzumaki!" Sasuke said with a glare to both of us, more directly towards Aki, I sighed and nodded my head. "Yea, sorry Aki, we'll talk later." She nodded before going away. I sighed once more and began my project.<p>

I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out the door to meet up with Aki when I felt the heated stare at my back again once more. I quickly turned away and saw a swarm of people going about their business and I frowned. "Hey Uzumaki, keep up!" I sighed shrugging it off once more, running off towards Aki.

* * *

><p><strong>So How was it? Go ahead and tell me in the reviews! 'til next time guys!<strong>

**KIO**


End file.
